Two Seater
by hezziebob182
Summary: Lilly's revenge when Kevin breaks up with her. Second chapter added, Kevin's side of the story. Songfics.
1. Two Seater

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Bowling For Soup'. I don't own the music, lyrics or rights to the 'Bowling For Soup' song, 'Two Seater.' This is copyright to the band 'Bowling For Soup' and BMG. I also don't own Joan Of Arcadia.

ooo

**I wanna wake up in your arms  
I wanna set off your alarms  
I wanna break into your car  
and I wanna take out your back seat  
The one where you told me everything  
I thought I always wanted to hear  
The one where you told me that it's over**

It was with grim satisfaction that Lilly picked up her hammer and drove it through the windscreen of Kevin's car, the dim moonlight reflecting from the shards of glass with perfect beauty and angular symmetry as they rained down like fireworks. The car he had prized with every fibre of its handicap- adapted being…

**And every time you look in your rear-view mirror  
I hope you see me...  
And all the stuff we did when we were back there together...Uh Huh **

_What was my replacement's name? Oh yeah, 'Rebecca'. _An old flame of his, or so Helen had told her, well she hoped they were happy together. The car was all theirs, or what was going to be left of it once she'd finished. She had moved on to the bonnet, using the razor sharp edge of the hammer to carve random patterns into the metal. This was beginning to feel good. The alarm had sounded out long ago, the painfully high-pitched noise echoing into the darkness.

**I hope you like your Two Seater, No Radio  
Keymark's parallel to the Pinstripes  
Windows broken you're T Tops stolen  
Now its one of a kind, Thanks for the Ride**

So maybe she had been a nun, that was over with now, she was free to do as she wanted. And right now, she wanted to attack Kevin with a hammer. But his car was the next best thing, and more readily available seeing as Kevin himself didn't appear to be home. _Probably out with his new girl. _He had named the car 'Jessie' on one of their summer drives out to nowhere. She now took the a large amount of pleasure from slashing Jessie's tyres, the hiss of escaping air drowned out by the alarm but still evident from the cool sensation on her hand as she dragged the metal across the rubber. _For now, _she thought snidely, _the other set of wheels will have to do, jerk._

**I gotta get the hell out of dodge  
I just spent the whole night avoiding the cops  
I just don't think I'll go to the clink  
Just cuz I took out your backseat**

Lilly could hear voices now, panic stricken voices of the occupants of a near by house, bleating cries of a 'thug armed with a hammer' into their cell phones as they watched her. She didn't care. _I jumped, Kevin. Jumped right off the edge of my fears 'cause you promised me I'd fly. Well, SPLAT. That was me falling._

**The one where you told me everything  
I thought I always wanted to hear  
The one where you told me that it's over**

The sound of sirens was just about audible over the car alarm, a sure sign that Lilly should grab the hammer and run like hell. Instead she ran round the vehicle, breaking every untouched window, uttering small shrieks of delight as their glittery shards fell to the sidewalk like fairy dust.

**And every time you look in your rear-view mirror  
I hope you see me...  
And all the stuff we did when we were back there together...Uh Huh**

A police van pulled up next to 'Jessie', two body armour clad policemen exiting it. With a sly smile she realised these men undoubtedly worked with Kevin's father. The hammer fell to the floor as ordered, her foot rushing out for one last kick at the heap of junk in front of her before she raised her hands.

**I hope you like your Two Seater, No Radio  
Keymark's parallel to the Pinstripes  
Windows broken you're T Tops stolen  
Now its one of a kind, Thanks for the Ride**

The handcuffs chaffed her wrists, the grip of the police officer forcing her to double over as she was shoved into the back of the van.

**Can you hear your radio?  
I bet you can't hear your radio  
So you'll never know I wrote this song for you  
Sorry that your tires are flat  
I know you weren't expecting that  
Guess I got a little bit carried away**

ooo


	2. Special Needs

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan Of Arcadia or the Placebo song 'Special Needs'.

A.N: I decided this needed a mini add on. There are always two sides to every story ;)

**Remember me when you're the one who's silver screened  
Remember me when you're the one you always dreamed  
Remember me when whenever noses start to bleed  
Remember me special needs**

'Will you be pressing charges?' The officer asked Kevin.

'No.' His eyes wondered to door of the interview room he knew held Lilly. He had hoped the news of her arrest wouldn't spread to his father and so far so good.

**Just 19 and sucker's dream  
I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene  
With six months off for bad behaviour.**

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

The officer nodded and went back to the interview room. A few minutes later he reappeared, Lilly in tow. 'You're free to go, miss.'

She turned, seeing Kevin behind her. After a briefly grateful nod she walked out of the station and into the night. No apology, but he didn't expect one.

**Remember me when you clinch your movie deal  
Think of me stuck in my chair that has four wheels  
Remember me through flash photography and screens  
Remember me special dreams**

_Rebecca? Ha. I hadn't seen Rebecca in over a year. Yet somehow, 'I'm back with Rebecca' sounds so much better than 'I know that my disability bothers you. I'm ending whatever it is we have here before it tears me apart that you can't relax around me'. I saw the looks, the pitying and regressive glances at the chair. You only ever wanted me because you thought I was all you could get._

**Just 19 this sucker's dream  
I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene  
With six months off for bad behaviour  
Just 19 and sucker's dream  
I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene  
With six months off for bad behaviour**

The conversation played over endlessly in his head. '_It's not you, it's just… I have feelings for someone else I just can't control…'_ _Man I'm an asshole sometimes._

**Remember me... **

Just 19 this sucker's dream  
I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene  
With six months off for bad behaviour  
Just 19 and sucker's dream  
I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene  
With six months off for bad behaviour

Having started off as the victim, he became the attacker. _Was it really better to have her think I was wanted by another, younger girl and hurt her than to stay with her and work things out? _Now sitting in his solid metal chair in the night, he thinks that maybe hurting someone you love hurts yourself twice much in the process.

**Remember me...**


End file.
